Forum:Fanfic
The troll village is a nice little village next to a big hill. On the big hill, the castle of the Troll King and Queen is built. It's actually quite a nice village. Not that trolls are good builders or anything, they just stole it like they steal everything. The previous villagers had either been eaten by the trolls, driven off to the forrest or thrown in the dungeon. Some of them worked in the Royal Kitchens or at the royal swimming pool, as slaves. Anyway, in the troll village, Duck on Quack was being super pissed off. DoQ:"Who the lump stole my lumping computer?!" Oksana:"I dunno," she replied with her funny, high-pitched voice, "I guess one of the other trolls did. They steal stuff all the freggin time." DoQ:"I see,well, then I better head out to the castle dungeon to annoy the prisoners." And so he want out to annoy the prisoners by eating their cornflakes and playing really bad music while very, very loudly singing. {C It was basically just a normal, average day in a troll's life. In fact, it was a pretty lame day, because Austin had only thrown one troll off the tower - he usually threw at least three trolls off the tower. Then he was called in for the evil plans of the Troll King. Ah, a meeting in the death room, how nice! In the good old days, the trolls used to come up with the craziest ideas in there. Like that one time when they made an old lady believe her house was evil and then they 'helped' her by destroying it. {C Or when they 'spiced-up' the royal tarts of Princess Bubblegum and everyone got ill. Austin:"But not this time,this time, I have a plan that is far more evil then any other plan I've had before. This time I have a plan that is so lumping evil, people are forever going to say I am the evilest of all Troll Kings." DoQ:"What is it?" Then a little bald guy in a velvet robe came walking in, leaning heavily on a crystal staff. He had a wrinkly face, sharp teeth and small red eyes. Definetely one of the creepiest guys the Trolls had ever seen, and that says a lot since trolls aren't particulary known for their good looks. Austin:"Meet my new court wizard,he is going to help us destroy the wikia and all those super lame, annoying goody two shoes once and for all!" The troll king then laughed his evil, maniacal laugh as the Court Wizard explained his dark plans to the inner cirkle of badguys at the castle. Austin:"Excellent!" The only one at the Troll Castle who didn't feel good about the Court Wizard was Muck, the Troll-Queen. She felt she couldn't trust him and had a feeling he would betray them at some point, or give them "a magical suprise", perhaps. Austin:"Shut up woman and make me a sandwich,while we discuss evil plans and stuff that actually matters!" Muck:"But... I..." Austin:"Don't gimme no back talk!" Muck:"But..." Austin:"Shush! Make me dinner, I'm hungry. Make us a good troll meal. And make a lot, because Duck on Quack and the Court Wizard are staying over for dinner in the Royal Dining Room of our dark castle." And so Muck had to go and make dinner while the other trolls where laughing and having fun and throwing minions off the tower, seeing who could throw the farthest.She really wished she had listened better to her mother - she told her Austin was bad news right form the beginning, but Muck married him anyway. Her mother had said 'even Duck on Quack is a better husband then he is'.And of course, it was common knowledge in the Troll Kingdom his previous marriages hadn't ended well. His first wife had been beautiful, but very lazy. {C}{C So on a hunting trip, Austin had accidentally forgotten about her, and she had been eaten by Why Wolves. His second wife was equally pretty, but very dull.So he got bored with her, convinced her she could fly and made her jump off a cliff.Now she had to cook, and without the help of the kitchen slaves - Austin had sent them away to do useless tasks, just to annoy Muck. Austin's marriages never lasted more then six months. Destined to keep him happy and last longer then the previous queens, the Troll Queen went to work. If only there would be a way out of this castle, she thought to herself... At the same moment, our valiant heroes where in a tree on the lookout, observing the Troll Castle from a safe distance. Marshall Lee:"Can you see anything, Adventure King?" Ak1:"Yeah, totally..." Marshall Lee"What do you see?" Ak1:"The Trolls are throwing minions over the balcony of the tower. There is one weird new guy, looks like a magician. He has a velvet robe and a staff." Marshall Lee:"Oh my glob, that's a bad sign! We better tell the others," Ak1:"You go ahead and tell them. I'm staying here and observing them a little bit more." Marshall Lee:"Why?" Ak1:"I wanna see who wins the minion-throwing," said Adventure King. Marshall Lee:"Haha, my money is on that new magical dude!" He jumped out of tree and flew off - because that's what vampires do.